Heat
by Arweyn
Summary: Jason can't quite stand the heat of Ancient Greece as well as the inhabitants...He is feeling awful, craving for some shade. But they are in the middle of the desert... Hurt!Jason Caring!Pythagoras. No slash! One-shot


**Heat**

'Is it always this hot in Atlantis?' Jason muttered, gripping the reins tighter. He focussed on the shiny, sweaty neck of his horse and patted it softly.

In front of him was Pythagoras, riding his white mare. The mathematician turned around and gave Jason an odd look.

'This is the normal temperature for a summer's day in Atlantis, Jason. Does it bother you this much?'

Jason nodded.  
'I am not used to such high temperatures.' He answered.

They had been riding in the desert for the past 4 or 5 hours now in the blistering sun. The heat was unrelenting and the atmosphere was so heavy, Jason was having trouble breathing. Pythagoras seemed unfazed however. But then again, the man had been living in these temperatures his entire life and was accustomed to the heat.

Jason on the other hand, was accustomed to the rain and snow and the cold temperatures in London. And if it was summer and particularly warm, he would stay inside of his apartment, sitting next to the air conditioner, enjoying a cool glass of water. Preferably with ice cubes.

Jason swallowed, licking his dry and cracked lips.  
He had been trying to drown out the throbbing headache that had started 2 hours ago.  
Who's idea was it to cross the desert and find this stupid flower again?

Ah yes, Hercules. The large man had needed a particular flower which only grew in the desert. He would have gotten it himself, had he not bruised his ankle badly when trying to mount his horse.  
He had looked completely heartfelt, not being able to go on his 'quest' to claim this special flower for Medusa.

Pythagoras and Jason had shared a look of compassion and had both agreed on going.

So here they were, in the middle of this damned desert, on, which had to be the hottest day of summer.

Jason couldn't hold back a surprised groan when a cramp shot through his abdomen. He clenched the saddle tighter and took a few steady breaths. He looked up and saw Pythagoras looking at him.

'Are you okay?'

Jason nodded, offering him a weak smile.  
'I'm fine, had a muscle cramp which caught me unaware.'

Pythagoras nodded and waited until Jason was riding next to him.

'I hope we can find this blasted flower and can return home as soon as possible.' Pythagoras sighed and to his content Jason saw that the lithe man was sweating too. So he wasn't the only one who was having troubles dealing with the heat.

'How far is it?' Jason asked, closing his for a moment when a violent wave of dizziness rushed through him.

'Well, Hercules said it would be beyond those mountains.'

Jason looked up, groaning as he saw how far off the mountains were. He grabbed his waterskin and poured some water in his parched mouth. The water slid down his oesophagus but somehow hit his stomach in the wrong way. He tried to quell the nausea and smiled when Pythagoras gave him an odd look.

'Are you sure you are okay?'

Jason nodded.  
'I'll feel a whole lot better if we reach that darned oasis. And can go back home.'

Pythagoras nodded and spurred his horse into a trot. Jason followed suit, not appreciating the jarring movement, but it was at least a bit faster than walking.

* * *

They rode for another hour and Jason's health was deteriorating by the moment. It was too late that he recognised the signs of a heatstroke.  
The lack of sweat, hot skin, the headache that was bothering him. And of course the dizziness and the nausea.

Pythagoras was a few metres ahead of him, drowned in his thoughts about triangles. Jason tried calling out to him, but his voice was completely gone. His tongue felt like a useless piece of meat. Roasted meat.

His water was already gone to his dismay. What he would give for a lick of wind and a glass of cold water.

Unable to support himself, Jason leant on the neck of his gelding. The brown animal snorted surprised, feeling that something was not right with its rider.

The animal started to move faster, softly neighing.

Pythagoras' white mare stopped and turned her head to look back.  
Pythagoras was shocked out of his reverie and turned around, frowning. They were almost across the mountains, what was the hold up now?

His mouth fell open in shock when he saw Jason lying on the horse.

Pythagoras quickly moved his mare until he was next to Jason, and placed a hand on Jason's hot and red neck. The skin was sweltering hot and incredibly dry.

'Jason? Jason, get up!' Pythagoras called out, worry increasing by the second.

Jason muttered something and looked at Pythagoras with glossy eyes.  
'Where am I?' he whispered, wincing as another muscle cramp shot through him.  
'What am I doing here?' he asked, looking around, seeing nothing but sand. His eyes fell onto Pythagoras' worried face.  
'Who are you? Where is my father?' Jason babbled, moving upright, completely in panic.

Pythagoras looked at him in shock. What was happening?  
'Jason! It's me, Pythagoras. We are in Atlantis and we're looking for a flower for Hercules.' Pythagoras said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

The reaction of Jason was so violent he almost fell off his horse. He moved away from the touch, hissing.  
'Pythagoras? Y're the triagl...triangle guy.' He snickered and swayed.

Pythagoras grabbed his arm to steady his delirious friend.  
Jason blinked and looked down at the arm. He frowned, confused and looked up.  
'Pythagoras?' his eyes rolled up in their sockets and darkness washed over him.

* * *

Pythagoras nearly had a heart attack when Jason passed out and fell off his horse with a thud.  
The mathematician jumped off his horse and skidded to a halt next to Jason.

'Jason, wake up. Open your eyes for me.' Pythagoras encouraged the man. He frowned as he felt how hot Jason's skin was. He was not sweating at all, which was also worrying.

He pressed his trembling fingers to Jason's pulse point and swallowed thickly as he felt how rapid and weak the heartbeat was.

This was not good. Not good at all!  
He remembered his mother telling him how he once fell victim to the sun fever. He had been playing outside on what had to be the hottest day of summer. He had felt nauseous and disoriented. But he was not sweating so he thought he had eaten something wrong.

It was when he wanted to return back home, he found that he couldn't and if it hadn't been for his little brother Arcas, who had found him passed out on the street, he surely would have died.

The healers had cooled him down with water and his mother had stayed up all night to fan air over him.  
When he had awaken, he was incredibly weak and could barely move, sleeping most of the time.

He had made a rapid recovery because he was young at the time and they had treated him in time.

Now, they were in the middle of the desert, with no shade or water. Just like Jason, his water was long gone, not expecting it to be this warm.  
Pythagoras' lip quivered, he was at loss of what to do.  
'Come on Jason, I need you to get up. We need to reach that oasis.' Pythagoras said, and gently nudged Jason's overheated skin.

There was no response and Pythagoras groaned. At least it wasn't Hercules he had to hoist back onto the horse.  
True, Jason wasn't that heavy, but the man was muscular and tall. But in the end he managed to get Jason lying across his mare.

Pythagoras tied the reins of the brown gelding to his saddle and spurred to horse to a fast pace, as fast as he dared going, that was.

* * *

Pythagoras was so relieved when they entered the oasis. Jason's breathing had turned really rapid and shallow, and Pythagoras wasn't sure if it was because of the sun fever or the fact that Jason was hanging upside down. Any way, he needed to cool Jason immediately.

He wasted no time and spurred his mare towards the water. The horse walked in the cool water and snorted contently, drinking with large gulps.

Pythagoras got off the horse and carefully dragged Jason down. He hauled the unconscious man into the water, finding a not to deep spot in the shade of the trees.  
He sat down on the ground, and kept Jason's head on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't slip and drown.

'Come on, Jason, wake up.' Pythagoras begged, cupping water over Jason's feverish head.  
He trickled some water between Jason's lip, mindful not to choke him and listened to the shallow breaths the man took.

Finally Jason's reflexes kicked in. His tongue slid over his wet lips. Jason's eyes rolled behind his eyelids. He slowly blinked and opened his eyes, looking dazedly at the trees above him.

'Jason?' Pythagoras asked, worried because Jason did not respond.  
He carefully shook him, afraid the fever had caused damage to Jason's brain.  
'Jason...Please say something.'

Jason's eyes roamed around.  
'F...Flw'r..' he muttered.

Pythagoras leant in closer.  
'Jason? What's wrong?'

Jason tried to lift his heavy arm. It fell back into the water. He tried again however and pointed at the riverbank.

'Flower.' He whispered and looked at Pythagoras with his familiar smile.

Pythagoras heaved out a shaky laugh when he saw that blasted flower. He dropped his chin to his chest, the laugh getting louder, letting the tension roll off his shoulders.

Jason patted Pythagoras' hand that was holding his shoulder.  
'I'm fine.'

'No you are not. You are still too warm, and we have to go also back.' He sighed.

'We can travel at night?' Jason suggested and closed his eyes again, relishing the lukewarm water.

Pythagoras nodded and gripped Jason a little tighter.

'What happened?' Jason finally asked, opening his eyes to look at Pythagoras.

Pythagoras swallowed.  
'You were slumped on the saddle and when you were completely disoriented. And then you just passed out. I had to drag you back onto your horse and when we arrived I submerged you into the water, trying to cool you down.'

'Heat stroke.' Jason whispered.

'What's a heat stroke?' Pythagoras asked. The mathematician took the water skin from his hip and filled it. He offered Jason the water, putting it against chapped lips.  
Jason drank greedily.  
'Not too much. You'll get sick.' Pythagoras warned and pulled the bottle away.

Jason heaved a weary sigh and leant more into Pythagoras, completely spent.

'A heat stroke is like, the most serious form of heat injury. They are results from prolonged exposure to high temperatures. And I'm guessing the dehydration had something to do with it too.'  
'We call it sun fever.' Pythagoras said which caused Jason to laugh.  
'What?' the mathematician called out.

'Nothing.' Jason smiled and sat a bit more upright, feeling a whole lot better than before.

'How about we stay until nightfall and then head back to Atlantis?' he said.

Pythagoras shook his head.  
'It's too dangerous at night.' The man sighed. 'Can you sit up by yourself?'

Jason nodded and moved a bit when Pythagoras got up. He walked towards the horses and filled both water skins to the brim.

'How are we even going to take this flower with us...it will wilt in this heat.' Pythagoras pondered, hands crossed in front of his chest.

'Wrap it in wet cloth?' Jason said, he had proceeded to lie down in the water, submerging his scalp in the water. He closed his eyes. To be honest, he really didn't want to travel back home. It was in times like these that he really missed public transport and planes, rather than horses. True, he had found out that horseback riding was enjoyable, but for long distances? No, he'd prefer a plane.

He also missed the drizzly November rain and the first snow of the year. He'd always go out to the park and just watch as the white flakes fell down, making no sound as they fell. In that time of the year the streets would be filled with Christmas lights, shining brightly in the dark blue sky as the ground turned white. He would close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Those were the things he missed about home. Snow and Christmas. And of course all the luxuries of technology he used to have. Would his friends miss him? Would Mac have sent search parties? Would his name get the front page? Would there have been a closed-casket funeral because they didn't find a body?

Jason sighed.  
He was glad he didn't have any pets at the time. He used to have a cat, Lima. But the cat had died when he had been careless and had left the window open. She had gotten onto the road and a car had hit her. He remembered that he had been crying non-stop for 2 days, not quite forgiving himself for what had happened.

He did not notice Pythagoras walking up to him and startled when there was a hand on the part of his forehead that was not submerged.

His eyes shot open and he looked at Pythagoras' face. The mathematician held his hands up.  
'It's just me. I was checking if your fever has gone down.' He said.

Jason sighed and gave him a little smile.  
'Sorry, I guess I was lost in my thoughts.' He sat back up and saw that Pythagoras had put the flower in one of their saddlebags.

'So, I guess this means we are moving?' Jason asked.

'I am sorry, Jason. I wish there was another option. But we need to get going. It is already starting to cool down, and we need to get back before dark. At night the scorpions and snakes come out. And if one of the horses takes a wrong step and gets bitten, or we get bitten, we are in a great deal of trouble.' Pythagoras explained and held a hand out for Jason.

Jason took it and closed his eyes as a dizzy spell washed over him.

Pythagoras had seen it coming and was holding Jason tight, making sure he wouldn't fall over.  
'I'm really sorry.' He said again but Jason shook his head, and patted Pythagoras' hand, his eyes still closed.  
'I would have done the same if I were in your shoes. I'll be fine.' He said and opened his eyes.

With a little bit of help from Pythagoras he managed to get onto his horse.  
'We can gallop for a while, it will go faster.' Pythagoras offered and Jason nodded. They spurred on their horses and headed back home.

* * *

Their clothes dried up relatively quick, and soon Jason started to experience the throbbing headache again. He felt truly sorry for Pythagoras who kept shooting him apologising and worried glances.

So his relief couldn't be greater than when he saw Atlantis in the distance. Despite of trying to spare their water bottles, they had ran out soon. Pythagoras could clearly see that Jason was struggling again, and could only pray to the Gods that the man would be able to hold on just long enough.

And then they entered the gates, making their ways through the narrow streets of Atlantis. They brought their horses to the stables, Pythagoras helping Jason.

The man was trembling and it was the time in the desert all over again. Pythagoras supported Jason as they walked back home, albeit in a slow pace.  
'P-...Pythagoras, I need to sit down for a bit.' Jason muttered. They were almost home, just a street away, but his energy had completely left him.

'Please, Jason, we can't stay here. There is no shade, we need to get inside. Please.' Pythagoras begged, hauling Jason with him.

They both had no clue how they managed to do it, but they found themselves in the relatively cool environment of their home. Jason's knees were all wobbly but with one last effort they managed to go into the area, which they called their bathroom.

Pythagoras lowered Jason on the edge of the wooden bowl, tub mind you, and grabbed the bucket. He was glad that the water was still rather cool. He took of Jason's shirt and poured the water over his head and back.

Jason sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.  
'I hope that damned flower is worth all of this.' He muttered.

Pythagoras huffed. And handed Jason a towel.  
'Don't worry about the flower. We need you to get in some fresh clothes and then into bed. You need rest.'

Jason dried his back and hair and nodded when the mathematician handed him a spare set of clothes. He quickly changed in private and then stumbled towards his bed. He groaned as he lied down on the cot. He was completely drained.

'Don't go to sleep just yet, Jason.' Pythagoras said and handed him a cup of fresh water. Jason drank it all and sighed deeply, tiredly blinking.

Pythagoras smiled and patted Jason's shoulder, setting a fresh cup of water on the little nightstand.

Jason was gone in a split second

* * *

'And was he doing, lying about all day? Work needs to be done! The food is not going to come to us by itself!'

Hercules booming voice pulled him out of his much needed sleep. He softly moaned as his sunburnt neck rubbed over the harsh pillow he was lying on.

'He is not lying about! He is recovering from sun fever.' Pythagoras griped and looked up from his triangles, casting a glance at Jason.

'The sun fever? And how did he get that, by the Gods names?' Hercules exclaimed, pulling open a few cupboards.

'Well, let me think. You know Hercules, when you were too busy playing hurt. I thought you couldn't walk! And yet we find you in the tavern. You are impossible! We went out on what has been the hottest day of Summer, to find that silly flower!' At this point, Pythagoras had rose to his feet and was pointing accusingly at Hercules.  
'Jason passed out from the heat, not accustomed to the temperatures of Atlantis.'

Hercules looked dully at his feet of which one was wrapped in a bandage.  
'I guess I owe you an apology then.' He muttered.

'Yes, and Jason too, once he wakes up!' Pythagoras huffed and sat back down, nursing a cup of water.

Jason smiled softly when he heard Hercules scuffle off. He sighed deeply and fell back asleep.

* * *

It was morning when he woke up. He was feeling a whole lot better, his skin was cooler and he felt replenished. He flicked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Pythagoras sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Morning.' The mathematician said.

'Morning.' Jason answered and pushed himself upright, leaning against the cool clay wall.

'Feeling any better?' Pythagoras asked, eyeing Jason.

'A whole lot better!' Jason answered with honesty.

'Alright. Well, it seems that Hercules was feeling rather guilty for sending us out, so he made us breakfast.' Pythagoras softly chuckled.

Jason frowned but smiled nonetheless. 'I need to see it before I believe it.'

He got up and they walked together to the table. Jason a little taken back by the feast that was set on the table.

Instead of the usual dark bread and olives, there was feta-cheese, calamari's, cucumber and lettuce and deliciously smelling meat.

'Wow...' Jason muttered. Sure, he has had Greek before when he still lived in London. But this looked amazing! His stomach growled at the sight and Pythagoras grinned.

Then Hercules came in, looking embarrassed.  
'I...' he began but Jason walked over to him and put his hand on the older man's shoulder.  
'It's okay, Hercules, apology's accepted.' He said with a nod.

'Come on guys, let's eat!'

The three men sat down.  
'And celebrate!' Hercules said and pulled a jar of ouzo out of his pocket.

Jason and Pythagoras exchanged a confused glance.

'Medusa and I are going to get married!' Hercules said, with a beaming smile.

Pythagoras clapped and cheered and Jason did the same, but in his heart, Jason felt the guilt.

Guilt for knowing what was going to happen.

Guilt for not being able to tell his friend.

And when everyone was busy digging into their food, Jason was glad they were too occupied, for a lone tear slid down his face, before quickly being wiped away and replaced with a fake smile.

_Einde_.


End file.
